


How We're Put Together

by PreseaMoon



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreseaMoon/pseuds/PreseaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some reminiscing and some solace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How We're Put Together

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Loneliness
> 
> I am dissatisfied with how this turned out. On the bright side, I did write more dialogue between them than usual. I think. And there are things in it I like. So.

“Is it working?”

Hakuryuu flinches, thereby proving that, no, meditating is not working as he hoped it would. Neither conceit nor curiosity was present in Judar’s tone, but Hakuryuu still glances at him like his patience has been tried because it’s the reaction he should have. The supposed normalcy of it does nothing for him. The weight of his persistent despondency sits on his eyes. He can feel it with every blink, every shift, getting harder and harder to ignore. 

He’s not fooling Judar, either, who slides to the floor from the bed to sit alongside him. One of his legs stretches out in front of Hakuryuu while he leans against the bed. The tail of his braid twists on the floor and into Hakuryuu’s lap; its curling ends brush his bare forearm.

Hakuryuu can only look at his flat expression so long before turning away. “No,” he says into the heavy silence. “It’s not working.” His voice sounds as though a dozen boulders are sinking it to the bottom of the ocean. He inhales, exhales. Both are shuddering and there’s a slight throb in his jaw, but it doesn’t feel like he’s going to cry.

Judar leans over to examine his face. The intense stare he gives—which Hakuryuu wants to term as either calculating or inquisitive despite neither suiting him—clashes with the silliness of his posture. His body is so lopsided he must be keeping it up with magic. He allows his head to cock further, limply, so that several locks of hair touch the floor.

Judar’s body effortlessly swings back to upright like a pendulum. “Do you remember when we were little, and you climbed a tree and were scared to get down? And when I climbed up to help you, I got stuck too.” His hand takes Hakuryuu’s and plays with it, poking his palm and tugging at his fingers. “You were cute then, even though you kept crying and saying how you didn’t want your brother to find out.”

He does remember. Though, he can’t recall why he was in the tree. Most likely they were playing a game and he thought it’d be an excellent hiding spot. That Judar could climb that high to join him was impressive. It was not so impressive when he panicked and shook Hakuryuu, which was the cause of his tears, because he thought Judar was going to make them both fall. Then they’d both get in trouble.

It’s a good memory, one that hasn’t been tainted by the fire or that woman and her organization. It manages to dredge the beginning of a smile up from somewhere deep within him.

“I remember.” He pauses, uncertain, and then adds, “It took an hour, but Hakuei came looking for me and got us down.”

“And she scolded me more than you, like it was my idea. What’s with that?”

“It was your idea. I didn’t ask for your help.”

“But she thought I was the one who got you in the tree in the first place. You didn’t defend me, either. Everyone says you were a crybaby, and you were, but you were sneaky, too.”

Judar briefly entwines their fingers, holding very tight then loosening. “All my good childhood memories have you in them. Like when we spied on your brothers all day, or when we switched the scrolls and books between the different studies.” He pauses as if weighing the merit of continuing. “The memories I like best have you in them anyway. The later ones, too, though after a point, those start to get hazy.”

He rests his forehead on Hakuryuu’s shoulder with a sigh. His other hand creeps up Hakuryuu’s thigh, finds its way to the other side and slides further in. “Hakuryuu,” he says, nudging him, “I’m lonely.” He brings Hakuryuu’s hand up to lie flat on his chest, a little off center from where his heart is. “I think I’ve been lonely for a long time. The same goes for you, right?”

It does. But it means less to him than it does to Judar. All he allows is, “Maybe.”

“I don’t like it. Neither do you, right?”

He doesn’t. But he’s had plenty of time to adapt. Loneliness is a lifeline, something to rely on. It stabilizes his life where it disrupts Judar’s, producing confusion and desperation he can’t manage because no one ever taught him how.

But it’s not like anyone taught Hakuryuu how to cope either. That’s sort of the point.

Judar gives a brief smile as Hakuryuu turns to him. His eyes drop to Hakuryuu’s lips. A flush is already spreading up from his neck. He inclines his head but doesn’t kiss despite clearly wanting to. His fingers pluck the fabric of Hakuryuu’s pants, tugging them lower, moving ever close to his groin in the process.

When he finally kisses Judar, Judar responds with an abundance of enthusiasm, getting into his space, on top of him, and pushing his waistband further down. Kisses are placed on his mouth, jaw, and neck while Judar’s hands grope him over his clothing as though having trouble finding an opening. 

“Hakuryuu,” he draws out in a whine, “I wanna hear you moan.” And his kisses grow fiercer, practically biting to match the rough motion of his hands.

Hakuryuu catches himself on the bed when he loses his balance. And when Judar doesn’t stop, he tugs on his braid so he has a moment to collect himself.

Judar gives a toothy grin in the middle of his panting. His eyes are dark, thick as blood in their wanting. He reaches forward carefully, in case Hakuryuu might yank him back—not that he would—and softly kisses the corner of his mouth. While he straddles one of Hakuryuu’s thighs, his hands take hold of Hakuryuu’s sides. “I’ll moan for you, too,” he says like equivalence is all that matters. “I want to.” And he grinds against Hakuryuu’s thigh and hip to prove his point. Though he doesn’t moan, just some stuttered breathing.

The rhythmic back and forth movement of his hips could be a dancer’s. The defined line of his bone combined with the shifting shadows provided in the already dark room is almost obscene, and Hakuryuu is captivated. He brings his knuckles to Judar’s solid stomach. When he pushes against his abs it feels like Judar is pushing back.

Judar takes the time to say, with an innocent smile, “Are you jealous? Why isn’t your stomach like mine anyway?” His fingers poke Hakuryuu’s not squishy but not very toned stomach.

Hakuryuu knocks the fingers away as they continue to prod lower, teasing to the point it tickles. “Unlike you, I’m not focused on what my body looks like.”

“Hmm, I know. But. Hakuryuu, does this mean my stomach is stronger than yours? Do you want me to help you?”

“That’s not necessary.”

Hakuryuu shifts when his leg starts to go a little numb under Judar’s weight. While he does his best to get comfortable, Judar moves with him, getting even closer like it’s coincidence. Arms are around him, legs cage him in, and Judar’s braid encircles them both. Their breath falls as one, as do their heartbeats.

“Didn’t you want to hear me moan?” Hakuryuu says. He reclines against the bed to expose his neck.

Judar nods. His lips go to Hakuryuu’s pulse and he mumbles, “Moan, Hakuryuu.”

“I can’t on command.” He’s tried once before. Needless to say it ended in embarrassment. For him, that is. Judar seemed to like it quite a lot, but that didn’t and doesn’t make Hakuryuu feel any less moronic.

Judar hums against his neck, and then his head lolls onto Hakuryuu’s shoulder. They sit with the dwindling pounding of their hearts in their ears, and before long, Judar’s breathing evens out into sleep.

It’s fine if Judar clings to him. With a few exceptions, most of his desires since they were small have boiled down to the simple: spend time with me.

This is no different. 

Hakuryuu’s arms loosely wrap around him, because that too is no different.


End file.
